


Joyeux anniversaire Iwa-chan !

by heera_o



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, young Iwa-chan, young Oikawa
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa est un idiot. Et un lacheur. Pas que ça touche Iwaizumi hein.... pfff !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeux anniversaire Iwa-chan !

**Author's Note:**

  * For [histoirede (liquidN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidN/gifts).



Oikawa était un crétin. 

Du haut de ses dix ans, il le connaissait donc depuis la moitié de sa vie.

Cela faisait beaucoup. Surtout quand on parlait de cet idiot. Il était donc bien placé pour le savoir.

Passait encore sa trouille des insectes (on avait pas idée de couiner aussi fort pour des pauvres scarabées de rien du tout), le fait qu'il croyait fermement aux extra-terrestes (pourquoi pas après tout... Iwaizumi préférait ne pas s'avancer...), sa passion grandissante pour le volley ou même les poses stupides qu'il prenait dès qu'un objetif était dans les environs. Il pouvait même faire avec les filles qui lui courait après. Bon, du coup, il avait de sérieux doutes sur leur bon goût... mais elles finiraient bien par se rendre compte de la stupidité du sujet.... non ? 

Il l'espérait pour elles en tout cas. 

Non, là où son meilleur ami était un idiot, c'était qu'il semblait soudain s'être rendu compte que leurs camarades pouvaient faire plus que lui faire exploser les chevilles à force de compliments. 

Du coup, cela faisait une semaine que son abruti d'ami se goinfrait de toutes les confiseries faites maisos que les filles de leur école lui rapportaient. Il avait même l'air de s'en faire une mission sacrée ou quelque chose comme ça vu le sérieux qu'il mettait à ça. 

Stupide. 

Il se rendit compte qu'après que visiblement, tout ça, c'était une espèce de test dont la victorieuse fut Kozue-chan avec qui il se mit à passer presque tout son temps libre, à se tenir la main et tout. 

Même après l'école, le moment où ils jouaient normalement ensemble. Ce n'était pas comme si ça lui manquait mais c'était une habitude. Ca faisait donc bizarre. Rien de plus.

Du coup, le 10 venu, il ne prit même pas la peine de rester après l'école. 

Sa mère lui avait promit son gateau préféré et son père une canne à pèche. Ca valait mieux qu'un crétin d'ami ça. 

La dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait donc, c'était qu'Oikawa le rejoigne à bout de souffle, l'air outré, avec un "Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Bouh ! Méchant Iwa-chan !"

Il y avait tellement de choses qui ne tournaient pas ronds dans cette phrase, aux yeux d'Iwaizumi, qu'il ne trouva pas quoi répondre tout de suite, ce qui laissa tout le temps à Oikawa de sortir un paquet chiffonné de son cartable pour le lui fourrer dans les mains, l'air très satisfait de lui-même.

Encore plus que d'habitude en tout cas.

-Tu me confonds avec Kozue-chan, j'ai pas de couettes moi.

Oikawa hausse les sourcils.

-Kozue-chan ?  
\- Ton amoureuse.  
\- Kozue-chan est mon amoureuse ?

Il y eu un petit blanc. Puis la main d'Iwaizumi parti et se connecta plus ou moins violemment avec le coté du crane d'Oikawa

Il en retira un tout petit peu de satisfaction. C'était mal. Il devrait éviter d'en faire une habitude. 

\- On recommence. Tu sais qui est Kozue-chan ?

Son (crétin d') ami sourit.

\- Ben oui !  
\- Tu as bien passé tout ton temps avec elle depuis quelques jours ?  
\- Bah oui ?  
\- Donc c'est ton amoureuse !  
\- Bah non ! 

Bah non ?

\- Bah non ?  
\- Bah non.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu passais autant de temps avec elle ?  
\- Ben pour les gateaux !

Iwaizumi plissa les yeux. Oikawa l'avait laché... pour des gateaux ?

\- Tu es avec elle... juste pour les gateaux ?  
\- Ben oui ! C'était les meilleurs ? 

C'était... Lamentable. Voilà. Il était encore plus bête que ce qu'il pensait. 

Sans se douter de ce qu'Iwaizumi pouvait bien penser, Oikawa continua sur le même ton enjoué.

\- Il fallait bien qu'elle me montre comment faire si je voulais les réussir pour ton anniversaire !

Son quoi ? Il ne suivait plus rien là, et cela sembla réjouir Oikawa qui prit une pose victorieuse, les mains sur les hanches. 

\- J'avais pas d'idée pour ton anniversaire, à part une de tes bestioles dégoutantes en tout cas, alors je me suis dit "des gateaux" ! Mais fallait que je trouve quelqu'un qui les fasse bien et vu que les filles m'en proposent toujours, c'était bête de pas en profiter ! 

D'accord, vu comme ça, ça avait du sens. Même si ce n'était pas très gentil pour Kozue-chan. Il faudrait qu'il oblige Oikawa à s'excuser

Il baissa le regard sur le paquet dans ses mains.

Mais l'idée était... gentille... pour lui en tout cas. 

\- Ma mère m'a préparé un gateau... tu veux venir le manger avec moi ?

Les yeux d'Oikawa s'agrandir.

\- Oui oui oui !!! 

Iwaizumi rangea soigneusement le paquet dans sa sac avant de tourner les talons.

-On jouera au volley après ?

Encore ça ? Bon... vu la situation.. il pouvait au moins faire ça.

\- D'accord, si tu veux. Pas longtems.  
\- Au fait Iwa-chan ?  
\- M'apelle pas comme ça...  
\- Joyeux anniversaire !

Il eut un sourire. Léger. 

\- Merci. Mais compte pas que ça devienne une habitude le volley hein !

FIN


End file.
